An Aching Wound
by GoldDragonZ
Summary: This is a triumphant story of Ichigo and Rukia suffering through life and then coming together when Ichigo needs Rukia most. Rated M for the triumphant-ness. Please Review. Oneshot.


An Aching Wound

_An Aching Wound_

_**GoldDragon08: **_Bleach is not mine, this situation is. This is a one-shot between Rukia and Ichigo one fateful night in the Kurosaki home. Enjoy…

_Damn it Ichigo, _Rukia Kuchiki thought bitterly to herself as she slowly closed the window to his bedroom. _You're such an idiot! Why did you have to try to save me?_

Rain pounded on the roof top. Rukia was soaking wet. She stood beside his bed, looking down at the once proud and powerful body. Ichigo had been broken. It was not a Hollow that did this, no it was an automobile. Rukia cursed herself for her utter foolishness of letting Ichigo get hit by a car. It should have been her! He did not deserve the pain. Bandages were wrapped around the man's torso, abdomen, chest, and left shoulder. There were few bandages on his face. The incident was that they had received a call about a Hollow via Rukia's soul phone. Rukia had not gotten her Soul Reaper powers back yet, so she had to rely on Ichigo's help. They had raced towards the area, and Ichigo was still inside his body since it was the weekend, and there were too many witnesses if he used his Substitute Soul Reaper Badge. Rukia had tripped in the bustling street as a car raced around the bend. Her eyes were caught in the headlights, and then he was there. She was shoved violently out of the way. She had not seen but heard the loud crunching and the yell that fell from Ichigo's mouth as the vehicle collided with his body.

**Flashback**

"_Heh, why are you making your face like that, Rukia?" Ichigo had asked, his body bloodied and bruised with internal bleeding. "It's not like we won't see each other again…See you….in Soul Soc-"_

_Ichigo blacked out right in front of her. His eyes watched, but did not see. Terror ripped through her body. He was not dead yet, but his vitals waned. A crowd gathered around, many of the people taking pictures with their cell phones of the bloody mess that was Ichigo Kurosaki. Rukia's heart sank down into her stomach. There was a knot in her throat, and just when things could not get any worse, the Hollow that they had been tracking roared, coming closer. Rukia screamed tears hot and threatening to fall. She got up off the ground and screamed for an ambulance. She then raced off to deal with the Hollow the best way that she could. _

**End of flashback**

In the end, she only managed to wound the Hollow, and it disappeared into the night, as Ichigo was taken to the Ishida Hospital. Since his family was in the medical field, the hospital had discharged him to his family. Now he was in stable condition, but that did not help the way the family, let alone Rukia was feeling.

Rukia shut the window slowly, only to have Kon leap at her. Before he could say or yell any words, she grabbed him by the head and with a loud squeak he was tossed out into the torrential rain. Gritting her teeth, Rukia ran her right hand down the length of Ichigo's body. She stopped near the center of his chest where he was hurt the most. She started using a kido spell to try and speed up the healing process. Her kido spell was not as strong as usual after she had used up most if not all of her powers trying to defeat the Hollow. Rukia stripped off the shirt and skirt that she was wearing because they were soaking wet, and she climbed into bed beside Ichigo. She would spend all night by his side if she had to in order to heal him. Hours seemed to go by as Rukia's power drained, not seeming to have a great effect on his wound.

_Maybe I should call Inoue. _Rukia thought sullenly. _She's a better healer than I am._

Meanwhile, Ichigo felt a warm and wet body pressed up to him. He also felt something warm seep into his wound. It felt really good. Ichigo quickly banished the thought as his sisters came into his mind. Opening his eyes for the first time, as well as stifling a pained groan, Ichigo looked at the raven haired person that clung on to him. He could see the soft blue light radiating from the person's hand on his chest.

"Who-?" Ichigo could not make the sound come out of his mouth; the pain was so great. Softly he allowed himself a groan, and moved a little bit.

Rukia stiffened, as blood rushed to her face, rather than from. She was half-naked, practically lying on top of Ichigo, and he had just moved. He was awake. _Damn it all to hell! _Rukia thought. _Healing him would so be better if he was asleep._

Ichigo froze. He knew who was nearly on top of him. He was wearing shorts, and except for where there were bandages, and where his skin was bare, he could feel that her skin was bare as well. _Rukia _was almost naked as well. To make matters worst, the thin piece of fabric that covered her breasts rubbed against his left arm. Ichigo could feel the rise before he acknowledged it. This was not a time to be erect. Rukia chanced a look into his face, not knowing what was going on down south. Ichigo wore a child-like fear on his face, but it started to fade as his eyes softened.

Rukia's eyes were swollen, and her nose shone with dampness. Her eyes were pools of violet. Ichigo felt his heart melt. Rukia looked so cute. There eyes met and they did not say a word. Ichigo struggled to sit up.

"Ichigo, no what are you doing, you'll open up your wounds again!" Rukia said. She pounced on him, straddling him at the waist. Their faces nearly touched as Rukia forced Ichigo to lie down yet again.

"I'm glad you're okay Rukia." Ichigo said softly as her hair fell down all around him.

"Shut up, idiot!" Rukia said while clenching her eyes shut as tears began falling softly. Her quiet sobs stunned Ichigo into silence. He closed his eyes as he felt her hot tears splash all over his face. Her hot breath blew into his neck and all he could do was slowly let his arms snake up around her. Her small hands dug into his shoulders as her knees slid between his legs.

"It's okay Rukia." Ichigo said. "I'm going to be okay, it's only a flesh wound."

"SHUT UP!!" Rukia screamed, and her sobbing became more uncontrollable. Ichigo held her tight as she cried into his chest, where it hurt the most.

Ichigo did not know. He did not know anything about what happened to her and her first love Kaien Shiba. He did not know the pain almost losing him had on Rukia. As Ichigo started thinking about the possibilities, Rukia started to calm down.

"You almost died today." Rukia whispered in a raspy voice. "Don't you know how much that hurts? Don't you know how much you mean to all of us: Orihime, Chad, Uryu, Karin, Yuzu…me?"

"Rukia," Ichigo could feel tears brimming in his own eyes. "You think that your life is meaningless to us?"

Rukia froze. He had guessed right. She thought that if she disappeared, no one would give a rat's ass. Rukia looked up into Ichigo's eyes. He was a kid, a fifteen year old kid, and she…well she was older than what she wanted to admit. Ichigo kept his arms around her, as if she would disappear at any given moment. He cupped her right cheek in the palm of his hand, wiping away a stray tear.

"I owe you Rukia Kuchiki." Ichigo whispered, bringing her head closer to his as well as struggling to come closer to hers as well. "I owe you my life."

Ichigo's words echoed n Rukia's mind as they shared an emotional kiss. This kiss was deep, and long, and sensual. It filled the hole in both of their hearts after the years of feeling lonely. Ichigo felt alone after his mother died and he was always picked on for having orange hair, even though he still had his family to support him. Rukia felt alone because her brother never showed any emotion towards her. Killing took its toll, even if they were really purifying souls for them to enter Soul Society. They broke the kiss. They could both see the hurt and yearning in each other's eyes. They kissed again, more passionately. Ichigo roamed her back with his hands, not daring to undo her bra. Rukia took note: Ichigo was more innocent than he seemed. Under the angry, hard persona and bravado was a boy alone in the world. No one knew the burden he had to carry as being a Soul Reaper. Even before, he tried his best to let souls be laid to rest. He carried this task as his own for many years. Now that he was a Soul Reaper, he could help the souls much more. Guilt came as well. Sometimes he had to skip out on his family and friends to tend to his duties. Rukia could not understand this.

They kissed again and again, Ichigo trailed kisses down her neck, and Rukia undid her bra by herself. Ichigo froze, afraid of going any further.

"Don't be a wuss." Rukia gently clasped the back of his hands, and guided him to knead her breasts. They were small and humble, yet good enough for Ichigo to at least feel some satisfaction. Rukia was really pretty.

"Phe, I'm not afraid of a midget like you." Ichigo said. He stifled a scream as Rukia nearly stabbed her finger into his wound.

Rukia kissed Ichigo's chest, and made her way to his shorts. Slowly, she pulled his pants off him. She nearly got creamed in the face by his triumphant bastard. She slowly grasped him, pumping up and down slowly as she took the rest of his garment off. Ichigo groaned as Rukia took of her own underwear.

"Just lay back, idiot," Rukia said mockingly annoyed. "Let me do the rest."

Straddling him, Rukia guided herself onto Ichigo's veiny, triumphant bastard (his manhood) and she bent lower so that their faces were touching yet again. She was agonizingly slow as she pumped herself up and down on him, gasping slightly at his triumphant bastard made its way inside of her each time. She kissed him over and over again. Shyly, Ichigo slid his arms all along her side, turning her on even more. He kept caressing her neck, her back, her arms, her buttocks, her legs, her lips, her face, her breasts, and even dared to stroke her womanhood a little bit. She groaned slightly as Ichigo slowly and softly bit her bottom lip. He sucked on it, making her moan with pleasure.

Meanwhile, Rukia focused on healing Ichigo with her left arm while keeping herself up with her right. She started increasing their rhythm until Ichigo was left gasping, yet he was still erect. He kept himself in check until Rukia finally climaxed, and Ichigo let every amount of himself out and into her. With Rukia's climax, she was able to take the energy from the climax and healed Ichigo with more power. This power lasted for a moment, and then stopped. They kissed each other, stroking each other's face. Their tears were long forgotten. Rukia cupped Ichigo's face gently and smiled.

They would have to do this many times if Ichigo could be healed more thoroughly. Ichigo smiled back, and kissed her lips once more before passing out; his wounds drained him as much as the sex had. Rukia laid her own wary body beside Ichigo, and sighed. They would have to do this more when Ichigo was better. Rukia continued to heal Ichigo until she fell asleep as the rain continued trickling down on the house outside. Where this would lead, neither of them knew. They were just happy that they were both alive, and able to cope with their aching wounds.

**Line**

The sun made its way into the wary sky as a new day dawned. Kon, making sure the way was clear made his way to Urahara shop with a video camera. Secretly, he opened a tile in the wall and climbed in. Cassettes from different video cameras littered the floor of this secret room in Urahara shop. Kisuke Urahara slept in a cot near the back of the room. Kon aimed and threw the cassette from his video camera directly in Urahara's crotch.

Urahara yelped, and sat up. He grasped his crotch and looked down at the stuffed animal that threw the cassette.

"You need something Kon?" Urahara asked groggily, while rubbing his eyes.

"You said that if I find or make one of these videos, I get some money." Kon said loudly. "So pay up, shop keeper."

"Who is the video made of?"

"Ichigo and my Rukia Kuchiki! How dare they do this to me, this is how I get my vengeance mwahahahahaha! They left an Aching Wound in my heart! How can you do this to me RUKIA?!"

"Right. Alright, sounds good. It'll add more to my collection."

_fin_

_**GoldDragon08: **_Please Review and I hope you enjoyed reading this one-shot.


End file.
